


You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad

by cueonego



Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Beta doesn’t exist in this dojo, Blow Jobs, I wrote this on my phone please excuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: For the smut prompt indecisive-behaviors gave me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad

Daniel is pacing around, blocking Johnny’s view of the TV. He’s yapping about something he supposedly did.

Johnny tries to shift around on the couch, but Daniel changes his trajectory and stands directly in front of him. He guesses he doesn’t get to find out what happens on this rerun of The Terminator.

Jersey accent peeking through, fists balled up by his sides, a death glare in his eyes.

He pauses to breathe in, trying his best to keep his calm, find his balance, whatever the hell he does in his Miyagi-Do fashion, but it’s clearly not working.

He’s furious. The same old hothead, just older.

Johnny can get angry too, but it doesn’t compare to Daniel’s _wrath_. Johnny would forget about whatever was bothering him after driving around and punching some stuff, but Daniel’s anger doesn’t get resolved that easily.

No. He holds onto it, lets it stew while he comes up with the perfect maniacal plan to get even. He really is a deranged lunatic. Johnny doesn’t know how all of that crazy fits in his tiny body, under his ill-fitting car salesman outfit.

Daniel could really put him in his place, especially when he’s mad like that.

“Are you even listening to me?” Daniel scolds, gesticulating at him angrily.

It’s so fucking rude. Daniel LaRusso waving his tiny arms about, demanding his attention, just so he can be right about whatever they’re arguing about. ( _What_ exactly, Johnny forgets; he wasn’t even listening to begin with.)

But Johnny kicks back into the couch, because he loves this view.

“Great, you weren’t even listening—”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad” is what Johnny decides to say, barely listening to what he’s been saying.

“What?” Daniel snaps. “Don’t you try to change the subject.”

“I don’t even know why you’re so angry,” he says, because it’s true; he has no clue why Daniel is so mad.

“ _Why_? Johnny, you’re asking me why?” Daniel spins around, throwing his arms in the air. Always a flair for the dramatic, probably thinking ‘get a load of this guy’ or something like that.

Johnny would. If Daniel wants a load of this guy, he’s ready to give him that.

Maybe it will distract Daniel enough that he forgets about all this.

“Come on, Daniel,” Johnny says, pushing himself up from the couch.

Daniel crosses his arms and stares at him, slowly inching backwards as Johnny makes his approach. “No. No, you’re not going to—”

He takes his shirt off for good measure.

“—Jesus Christ, Johnny. I’m not gonna let you off this easy.”

Daniel’s resolve crumbles when Johnny nuzzles his neck, pulling him in close by his waist. He puts his arms down from in front of his chest and hugs Johnny’s waist back.

“I said you’re so fucking hot,” Johnny murmurs, placing small kisses on his neck. “When you’re mad, you get so fucking hot, okay?”

Daniel suppresses his moan. “I told you, you’re not gonna—“ That time he doesn’t.

“I’m gonna make it up to you,” Johnny says, putting their foreheads together, his lips hovering over Daniel’s. He figures that’ll do the trick.

With a gulp, Daniel makes his decision. “Then make it good.”

Johnny can only smirk at him trying to sound as stern as possible. It’s almost cute that he thinks he can intimidate him with that look.

“I’m not joking,” Daniel says, frowning in response. He presses on Johnny’s shoulders, guiding him down on his knees.

Good thing he’s not joking either. Johnny makes short work of the belt, and his pants sag down on the waist, revealing the band of his underwear. He should buy pants that fit him properly instead of relying on a belt to keep it in place, but it does make it easier to get them off of him.

With the button popped and the zipper open, it’s almost too easy to pull his pants down to his knees. The outline of his cock is evident on the front of his black boxer-briefs.

“I bet your underwear is more expensive than my weeks worth of groceries,” Johnny teases. Calvin Klein, it says on the band. Looks expensive. Feels too.

“Yeah, well, your groceries consist of bologna and a pack of beer, how expensive—“ he groans. “Stop trying to cut me off like that every time.”

Johnny looks up with Daniel’s cock in his mouth and shrugs. What does he want him to say, sorry for sucking your cock while you were mid-sentence?

“You’re such an asshole,” he grumbles, but puts his hands around Johnny’s head, lightly stroking his hair with his thumbs. “At least you’re pretty like that, with my cock in your mouth.”

Daniel loves hearing his voice. Sometimes it gets too much, but like his solution to Daniel’s yapping, he simply lets it happen, but doesn’t listen to it in detail. He doesn’t have to process any of what he’s saying, because they turn out to be about inconsequential stuff anyways.

It’s a nice background noise. Besides, cutting him off and getting him pissed off just makes it more fun. Listening to him get increasingly incoherent is pretty fun too.

Daniel’s head falls back. “Mngh—“ is his first cue. He is enjoying it, and he’s going to move onto thrusting his hips in a moment.

Like clockwork, he does. He threads his fingers into his hair as he starts fucking his mouth slowly. “Yeah, you like that, Johnny? Is that what you deserve?”

That’s the second cue. He’s going to run his potty fucking mouth as he fucks his face. “You want my cock so bad that you get down on your knees whenever you get the chance, huh? I see that look on your face, Johnny. You just love sucking my cock.”

Johnny does, so he can’t really argue with that.

“I should have just fucked you back in high school, Johnny. I bet you had a massive crush on me, huh? I bet you would have looked pretty kneeling down in the locker room, looking over your shoulders and worrying about people walking in on you,” Daniel rambles on, brushing Johnny’s hair back. “Johnny Lawrence sucks Daniel LaRusso’s cock, that would have been the word.”

Clearly he’s going through something. Johnny glares up to Daniel and picks up his pace, tongue swirling on the upstroke, opening up his throat and taking him back in to the base on the downstroke.

When Daniel starts seeking the divine, he knows he doesn’t have far till he becomes a shivering mess. “Oh god, your mouth is so fucking hot, keep on doing that, _Christ_.” His divine expletives continue on, peppered with the occasional swear words. “Jesus fuck—“

And the last one is kinda pathetic to hear but it’s still his favorite part. Daniel practically sobs as he’s nearing his climax. Along the sobs and moans, he repeats Johnny’s name like a mantra. “Johnny—oh fuck—Johnny, I’m so—god, Johnny, just like that, Johnny—“

Daniel thrusts his hips one last time and he’s coming, calling out his name ever so loudly like it’s all that matters. Johnny does feel like Daniel’s god.

Daniel shivers as Johnny withdraws.

“Nice,” Johnny chuckles, getting up and leaving him standing with his cock out.

“Don’t you think I forgot about it, Johnny. I’m still mad at you.”

“No you’re not,” Johnny says, throwing himself back on the couch. “I don’t remember why, you don’t remember why. We’re all good.”

Daniel puts himself together but he continues to stare, standing in front of him.

“What, you’re gonna have to tell me what I did wrong. I don’t remember it,” Johnny says.

“Yeah, sure. Just like how you didn’t remember it before the blowjob,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
